


Sweet Disposition

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus and Alec have trouble saying no to Madzie - something which isn't new, and also doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon.





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“It’s this one,” Alec says, holding up a cereal box that boasts having real strawberries in it, along with other healthy draw-ins like whole grains and vitamins. “I’m positive. She loves strawberries!” 

“Yes,” Magnus agrees. “She loves  _ strawberries _ . Not gross freeze-dried strawberry-like clusters in boring cereal.” As he speaks Magnus makes his way over to a lower shelf, coming back with a box that looks much more geared towards children: the only healthy thing would be the milk added to it since the cereal itself is pure sugar.

“Now  _ this _ is definitely the one,” Magnus counters, waving the box around a bit. 

“You might as well feed her a chocolate bar for breakfast,” Alec chastises. “There is  _ no way _ that’s the one.” 

They seem to forget that they’re in the middle of the grocery store, arguing back and forth in voices which grow louder by the second the more each of them stubbornly clings to their choice of cereal, until a quiet voice sounds suddenly behind them. 

“You’re both wrong,” Madzie says. “ _ This _ is the cereal Mommy lets me have.” 

The box that Madzie holds is a fusion of the two - something that looks mostly healthy but with chocolate pieces in it. 

“Hah!” Alec gloats. “I was closest.” 

Magnus, determined not to be shown up, decides to double down. 

“Alright, you were closest to what she  _ has _ to eat. But what good is being her favorite Uncles if we can’t spoil her while she’s with us?” Magnus smirks, kneeling down to Madzie’s eye-level. “If you could pick any cereal you wanted, and we promised not to tell Catarina about it-” Magnus starts, finishing the question quickly before Alec can get out the words of protest Magnus can already see his mouth opening to speak. “-which cereal would  _ you _ want?” 

Madzie hesitates, debating whether or not this is some sort of trap, before reaching out and taking the box of chocolate cereal from Magnus’ hand with a grin. “This one!” 

Magnus stands to face Alec again. “ ‘Hah!’ right back at you. I knew that was her favorite.” 

“You also know we can’t buy that for her, Magnus. It’s pure sugar, and if Cat finds out she’ll-” 

“Pleaaaaaase, Uncle Alec?” Madzie asks, turning to face him with pleading eyes and the box clutched to her chest. 

Alec looks from her up to Magnus who, still smirking, shrugs helplessly. “Your call, Uncle Alec.” 

Alec tries to fight it but only lasts a few seconds before caving. “Alright. But it’s our little secret, okay?” 

...or at least it would be, if Cat didn’t surprise them by coming back from her overnight shift early, catching all three of them with a bowl of sugary chocolate cereal for breakfast. 

Cat looks about to protest the scene but pauses.

“You’re lucky I’m too exhausted to argue this morning,” she laughs lightly. “I suppose one bowl won’t hurt.”

Neither dare to tell her this actually bowl number three. 

They really need to work on saying ‘no’.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
